<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pomp &amp; proposals by dalekchung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809380">pomp &amp; proposals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalekchung/pseuds/dalekchung'>dalekchung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Rigel Black Chronicles - murkybluematter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, Leo needs some love, no beta we die like boots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalekchung/pseuds/dalekchung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo hasn't made it a secret that he likes Harry. But how far is he willing to take it? snippets and crack</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lionel "Leo" Hurst/Harriet Potter | Rigel Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Crack! Leo/Harry!<br/>(pls laugh, I want to be funny)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay,” Leo is on top of one of the tables in the Dancing Phoenix. He’s holding some miniature, underpowered fireworks that he has obtained from Will’s prankster brothers. Everyone is watching him, silent. Even old Solom quit his complaining about dirty footwear on his tables for a moment to listen. He spins around on his heel and walks down the length of the table, then back up. “Are you all ready? She should be here in a few minutes. Where’s the milk?”</p><p>Aled raises a glass unhappily—he has a frilly party hat that says ‘got milk?’ magically glued to his head (courtesy of his majesty)—then gestures at the table full of refreshments, “Why do <em>we</em> have to drink milk too?”</p><p>There’s a grumble of assent from the rest of the crowd. From the back, Marek calls out, “Where’s the ale?”</p><p>Leo holds up his firework, and the grumbling subsides.</p><p>“This is Harry’s party,” he reminds them. He narrowly avoids the knife that is half-heartedly thrown at him, “And milk is good for you. Harry says so. We’re having milk today.”</p><p>Ripsah, lounging by the window with the rest of the ladies, rolls her eyes and says something under her breath. The rest of the ladies titter in laughter. Leo feels the tips of his ears grow warm. He has an idea what she has said. So what if he’s acting like a lovesick fool? He <em>likes </em>Harry, and she’s been caged up all summer. Leo calls this being a good friend.</p><p>Pounding feet. The door swings open. Gasping breath.</p><p>“She’s coming!” Jack pants.</p><p>“Everyone in your places!” Leo shouts, jumping off of the table neatly and scurrying to the door. They aren’t going to scare Harry, but he still wants to surprise her. The lass has been through enough lately, and he doesn’t want to add cardiac arrest to the list.</p><p>Rispah crosses her legs, and Aled places his half-empty glass of milk on a table. No one else moves.</p><p>The door opens slowly. Tentatively. As if Harry knows she’s about to be ambushed.</p><p>Leo sets off the fireworks a moment too early.</p><p>Before the miniature unicorns and dragons can prance around, a wave of magic washes over them, extinguishing them with a shudder. Harry pokes her head in.</p><p>There’s a moment of silence where she pauses and takes them all in. They’re in a right state, what with the party hats, the sorry drinks, and the big banner that hangs from one end of the room to the other, reading ‘Congratulations on escaping your incarceration!’</p><p>(‘Incarceration’ is barely legible because they’ve run out of room)</p><p>“Surprise!” Leo says weakly, throwing up his hands. The crowd is supposed to say ‘surprise’ with him, but they’re still stunned by her fiery magic. That’s what it feels like, anyway. Like, he’d gotten too close to a fire and nearly gotten burnt.</p><p>Harry stares at him, green eyes glowing with unsuppressed amusement.</p><p>“Milk?” Leo tries again, gesturing to the table. “I hear it’s good for you…”</p><p>He can’t stop staring at her new face. He has seen it before, but her beauty has an ethereal quality that makes him lose his line of thought. Leo has noticed it before, of course, but with her new face, everyone else will notice it too. That is not comforting knowledge.</p><p>He wants to hug her right there—feel her in his arms again. Kiss the top of her head because she’s shorter than she was before. Snatch her away from the horrors of Hogwarts and Voldemort and whatever else she’s been up to.</p><p>He doesn’t remember dropping down to one knee. But he does remember the next words that come out of his mouth.</p><p>“Marry me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ow,” Leo tries not to wince as Harry prods the stab wound on his side. He has won another duel against a challenger—someone he doesn’t recognize, but the glamoured face irritates his magic—but not without consequence. His opponent’s knife had done some clever trick with illusions, and Leo had been too slow to realize he had been properly stabbed in the back. He had been quick to end the duel after that, but the wound left a bitter taste in his mouth. Are his skills slipping from him? Can he protect the Rouge if he’s so easily distracted? He knows these are questions he can never speak out loud.</p>
<p>Leo lies on his side, doing his best to breathe through the sharp pain. His face scrunches up from the pain, though it’s numbing rapidly with whatever Harry is doing. He’s grateful that they’re alone. He wouldn’t dare show weakness to his subjects. Image is everything, of course.</p>
<p>This isn’t his first knife wound, but it doesn’t make it suck any less—especially when it hurts to even take a breath. He’s just glad that Harry is here with him instead of his mother.</p>
<p>“Serves you right for letting him stab you,” Harry huffs, pointing her wand at his side. It’s a different wand from her last, and Leo eyes it, wondering why the lass even bothered. Especially with him.</p>
<p>“I didn’t <em>let</em> him stab me,” Leo rolls his eyes. He props his head up on his hand, glad that he can no longer feel the pain. He glances down at the wound, then decidedly feels queasy. It’s strange watching his own muscles sew shut. He grins up at Harry instead, “Besides, I knew you’d be here.”</p>
<p>Harry pauses, one eyebrow raised. “What if I’m not here? What if you bleed out and die?”</p>
<p>Leo feels his heart flutter at her concern. <em>She cares.</em> He sends her his best boyish, charming grin and is rewarded when Harry’s cheeks tint pink. She bends down to tend to his wound.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t let me,” Leo says. It’s not a question. It’s a fact, and they both know it. “And anyway, no one would let me bleed out. I’m far too handsome.”</p>
<p>Harry scoffs, “Maybe I should leave a scar, then.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you know?” Leo knows she won’t do such a thing. “Women love scars. Makes us look mysterious.”</p>
<p>“Idiotic would be the best word to describe your looks,” Harry wrinkles her nose, but a small, reluctant smile is on her face. “You’re done.”</p>
<p>Leo looks down and tests the skin with his fingertips experimentally. “Nicely done, lass.”</p>
<p>She huffs in indignation, “You say that like you’re surprised.”</p>
<p>Leo swings his legs off the tabletop and sits upright. His hands are grubby with dried blood but considering both of them are covered in dirt and blood, he figures Harry won’t mind. He reaches out and grabs one of Harry’s hands. “Seriously, Harry.”</p>
<p>He searches her eyes, injecting all the emotions he can in one look. He’s grateful she’s always there for him. He thinks she’s the most stunning witch in the whole world. He wants to kiss her. He wants to hold her. He wants to tell her.</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>Harry pulls back, discomfort clouding her green eyes. She fixes him with a stern glare and a frown, “Well, don’t do it again.”</p>
<p>“Or what?” Leo smirks at her, standing. She’s so much shorter than he is now. Maybe she lost a few inches after her Polyjuice wore off, but he’s aware he has grown. He takes a step towards her.</p>
<p>“Erm,” Harry’s face is red. Leo tries to hide his amusement, but she catches a glimpse of the bright grin. Tilting her chin, she meets his eyes, “I’ll challenge you myself! Healer Hurst won’t bother to fix you up either. She thinks you need someone to knock you off your high horse.”</p>
<p>Leo takes another step forward, delighted when she crosses her arms and plants her feet down firmly. “And you’d be the one to do that?” His voice is deeper and huskier than he intends.</p>
<p>Harry vaguely resembles a tomato now, but she doesn’t back down, even when Leo sweeps a hand through her hair and tucks it behind her ear. “Why not?”</p>
<p>Leo admire the way her eyes glint like gemstones in the light. The defiant tilt of her head. The challenge she’s inviting him into. Silence hangs between them.</p>
<p>“Go on a date with me,” Leo breathes. He doesn’t know where the words come from but what he does know is that Harry is his greatest desire and his weakness all in one.</p>
<p>Harry leans forward, tiptoeing just to reach his face. He feels her small hands glide against the planes of his chest. Automatically, his arms circle around her wait. Her cheek brushes his, and Leo can’t help the goosebumps that erupt on his arms.</p>
<p>“Not in your life,” her breath fans against his ear. “Not even in your dreams.”</p>
<p>And then she’s gone. Out the door, leaving Leo shaking.</p>
<p>He slowly straightens, taking a deep breath. His face is hot, and his heart is beating about a mile a minute. He can’t help but feel like he has lost some kind of battle between the two of them—but by Kyprioth, she is intoxicating.</p>
<p>Leo sits down on the table, trying to steady his heart.</p>
<p>Harry’s dream self wouldn’t date him. But that doesn’t stop her from invading his dreams that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what even is this sjahkdsjasdkj</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>